Every Gamer's Wish
by Wolfy Loveland
Summary: Four friends find themselves taken into Nazi Zombies after each of them made a wish, but will they manage to survive the horrors that await them?


**Every Gamer's Wish**

By: Austin Loveland

"Look out Stephen!" yelled Austin. Stephen went down as a mob of zombies swarmed him. "Game Over." "Well, we got to round 30." Said Justin. "Yeah, well, I wish we were really in the game." said Christian. "Same." said the others. Later that night, right before Austin went to sleep, he wished that same wish again as he closed his eyes. Austin was shook awake. "Get up Austin!" said Stephen. Austin stood up and looked around.

Austin, Stephen, Justin, and Christian were all standing in a ruined building. "This looks like the building from the first Nazi zombie map." said Austin. "It is, we already survived the first round of zombies, so grab a gun and let's go!" said Justin. Austin touched the M1A1 Carbine's outline and the gun appeared in his hands. "Hey, have you guys tried the door?" "Yeah, apparently we need more points." A few minutes later Austin opened up the door and ran to the box. The moment he touched the box it opened and gave him a PTRS Sniper Rifle. "Come on guys, I've got the door!" Austin stood in the doorway, sniping zombies running towards him. "Kneel!" yelled Stephen. Austin dropped to his knees, still shooting, as Stephen open fired on the zombies with his MG42 Heavy Machine Gun. "Wait! I have an idea!"

Austin tipped the file cabinets over, blocking the doorway. "So real world physics apply." said Christian. They held out for a few more rounds before going upstairs. "How far have we gotten?" "This is round twenty-five by my count." As soon as the last zombie was killed there was a flash of white light and they fell to the ground in a new building. "Oh yes! The Asylum map." said Christian, who was with Justin on one side while Austin was with Stephen on the other side. Austin and Stephen shot their way to the power room and turned on the power, opening the door separating them from Christian and Justin. Austin ran downstairs while the others ran upstairs to the box.

Austin grabbed Juggernog and Quick Revive bottles, drinking them as he ran upstairs. A zombie ambushed him at the top of the stairs, knocking him back down the stairs. He ran up the stairs again, this time he tackled the zombie to the ground and stabbed it in the forehead with his knife. Stephen came up behind him, "nice job, but we were supposed to go the next map, that was the end of round twenty-five." "Well with four maps I assume we have to survive longer each map." They fought on until round forty-nine, when all four of them were over by Speed-Cola, coming up with new ways to kill zombies. "Watch this!." said Justin. He pulled the pin on a Bouncing Betty and threw it at the zombies. The moment it hit the zombies, it exploded, collapsing the roof and blocking the zombies out.

"Nice, now we can pick them off." At the end of round fifty there was only one zombie left and they were deciding how to kill him. "Let's light a Speed-Cola bottle on fire and hit him with it!" "Ok, I have a lighter." They lit it on fire and threw it. The instant it hit him there was a bright green light and they landed in Shi No Numa. "Yes! The best map, other than Der Reise that is!" They happily blew away zombies for a few rounds when suddenly there was the sound of thunder and fog rolled in. "Crap! I forgot about dog round!" Austin ran for the others, but he didn't make it. A dog pounced on him, ripping out his throat in a spray of blood as everything went black.

Austin blinked, noticing he was looking through Stephen's eyes. "Guys, can you hear me?" "Yeah, where are you?" "I died! I have to wait until next round." Austin landed back in the starting room and ran downstairs to the box. Stephen ran up behind him. "Welcome back, what'd you get?" Austin pumped the slide on the shotgun. "The Trench gun!" By the time the next dog round came around, everyone was in Fishing Hut. The last dog managed to pin Stephen to the ground, but not before killing both Christian and Justin. "HEY FLUFFY!" The dog howled as Austin tackled it into the swamp. Stephen jumped into the swamp after them. Austin was holding the dog underwater, drowning it as it thrashed about. Eventually it died and Max Ammo appeared.

Round after round they managed to survive, but at round seventy-five it was a total massacre. Austin led the others to the zip line and activated it, but halfway to the building it came to a sudden stop!" I think the power just died on us." They unloaded on the horde of zombies as the zip line rocked back and forth from the constant gunfire and the weight of the four. There was a snapping noise and the zip line fell on the zombies, crushing them. Austin weakly looked up at the zombie standing in front of him. It lunged at him as he pulled his pistol out. He squeezed the trigger and blew the zombie's brains out the back of its skull. Once again everything went white and they arrived in Der Reise. "Guys, look!" The power was already turned on and the Pack-a-Punch was open!

The fun began as the first of the zombies wandered over to the windows. Austin tripped over a corpse and his Gehwer fell into the Pack-a-Punch machine. He watched in amazement as it came out, fully pack-a-punched. "Guys! Pack-a-punch is free, go crazy!" It only took them a few rounds before they had stock piled pack-a-punched weapons with them on the back catwalk, which they barricaded. They blocked it off with some cabinets and desks they found. An eternity later, or what seemed like it, they had killed so many zombies that their bodies were piling up in front of the barricade. "Stephen, what round is it?" "I'm not sure, I lost count a few rounds back." A zombie made it over the barricade and lunged at Christian. Austin didn't think, he just reacted. He pulled out his Bowie Knife and jumped at the zombie, taking him out the window with him. The moment they hit the ground everything went white.

Everyone looked around at the unfamiliar building. There were only two familiar things, The Nazi flags, and the Nazi zombies!. They managed to survive until round seven, where they met something...new. Austin heard a scratching noise from above and when he looked up he saw a dozen monkey-like creatures climbing down from the ceiling. " What are those things?!" "I don't know, blast them!" They all open fired on the creatures, but doing so they left the zombies unattended. The zombies overran all of them except Austin, who barely managed to escape into the next room. Austin slid to a stop, with no points to buy the door he was trapped in the room as he unloaded on the zombies and the crawling creatures.

He never noticed the zombies coming up behind him until they grabbed him and dragged him into the horde. He screamed in pain as dozens of zombies bit into his flesh, tearing it off in chunks as his blood fountained everywhere. He was still alive for a few minutes as they ate him, but eventually he died and everything went black. Suddenly all four of them fell to the floor in the same building, starting their fight all over again. This time they learned from their mistakes and hurried to the power room, thankfully the box was in there too. As the others got guns, Austin and Stephen went to get Juggernog.

As they bought it, a zombie crawler jumped on Stephen's back. Austin bought the Bowie Knife off the wall and threw it, burying it up to the hilt in the crawler's neck. As he pulled the knife out, the crawler exploded, releasing a cloud of noxious gas, they both hurried through it and back to the others as they drank their bottles of Juggernog. Christian and Justin had M16's, Stephen had a HK21, and Austin had a Galil. "Hey, you think that teleporter needs to be linked like in Der Reise?" asked Justin. "I bet it does, remember that pad in the starting room?" said Christian. "Alright, me and Stephen will hit the pad, you two flip the switch to link it." said Austin. They quickly linked it and ran back to the teleporter, but Justin and Christian had accidently hit the switch to teleport and were about to be teleported.

Austin and Stephen dove into the teleporter and all four of them were teleported. They were dropped into a room above the theater with a camera and the Pack-a-Punch machine in it. Each of them pack-a-punched a gun and shot out the window at the remaining zombies. When the last zombie dropped dead, it all went white and they ended up in a conference room. There were huge TV screens on the wall behind them, and all of them had the same picture of a familiar building on them."No way! we're in the Pentagon!" They were exploring the room until zombies started breaking through the doors and walls. They all grabbed M14's and started to shoot the zombies before they could break through. At the end of the round there was a zombie somewhere, but they couldn't find him, so they decided to move on. They opened the door and went down in an elevator to a huge command center.

"Wow, this place is amazing!" said Austin as he leaned on the railing. Out of nowhere the last zombie ran up and slammed into Austin, causing them both to go over the railing, slam into the computers, and hit the floor. Austin had gotten knocked out from the fall, but the others woke him up after dragging him into the second elevator."We thought you were a goner for a minute." said Stephen. The moment they left the elevator they turned on the power and found the box in a room that had a pig hanging in a sling. While Justin went to the box, Austin and Stephen kept an eye on the main door.

"Hey what happened to the zombie that pushed me?" asked Austin. "I think it died from bashing its brains out all over the consoles." That was the last thing he said as two zombies grabbed Stephen through a window from behind them and dragged him back through it."STEPHEN!" Austin grabbed Stephen's legs and started pulling, but he fell to the floor, still holding Stephen's legs, JUST his legs! Austin jumped up and unloaded on the zombies coming through the window with his M14, but it clicked and he knew he was out of ammo. Justin helped him put the zombies down using an Ak74-U. Christian held off the zombies at the main door with a Spaz-12. Austin went to the box twice, getting the Ray Gun and a gun they'd never seen before.

He fired it and they watched it freeze multiple zombies. They grinned and Austin fired round after round, then shattered the frozen zombies into millions of tiny pieces. They stayed there until Stephen respawned and got a RPK from the box, then they started to head for the elevator. When they got to it, it wouldn't work. Suddenly they heard footsteps and a scientist ran by them, heading for Stephen, who had went back down the hallway."Who's that?" "I don't know, open fire!" They all shot at him as he chased Stephen up and down the hallways. Right before he caught Stephen, they shot him in the neck and he disappeared, apparently dead.

They hurried upstairs and started flipping the DefCon switches. Before following the others into the main teleporter, Austin bought Juggernog, then ran straight into the teleporter. They came out in the Presidential meeting room and the Pack-a-Punch machine was right in front of them, so they all quickly pack-a-punched. Stephen and Austin knelt in the hallway in front of the door while Christian and Justin watched the windows. They waited and waited, until finally, the doors opened to the largest horde of zombies they'd ever seen. Austin and Stephen went through magazine after magazine after magazine , when they stopped firing the only thing left in front of them was a mountain of smoking corpses that blocked off the doorway. "Guys, use the cabinets to block off the doorway, I have an idea!" They moved the huge table to help block the doorway and sat on the floor to take a breather. "So, how many maps you think we have left?" "Well, if this is like World at War, we only have two more." They heard the familiar footsteps of the scientist and peeked over the table at him.

He was standing at the pile of zombies, but he couldn't get past them. Austin aimed his pack-a-punched ray gun at him and fired once, blowing his head off. They went to high-five each other, but everything went white and they landed on a floating platform above a Russian cosmadome. "Hey, we're on a moon lander!" Suddenly the moon lander descended into a room with a centrifuge in the middle of it. They all grabbed an M14 and cautiously explored the new room. Suddenly the centrifuge beeped and started spinning, making them jump back to avoid getting hit. "Hurry, I hear breaking in, secure the windows!" They each took a window and kept the zombies away. "Hey, head through the bottom door." They did and ran upstairs, then outside.

They stopped at the gate and looked around the area. "This place is pretty big!" They were so busy talking they didn't notice the zombie sticking his head out of the ground until it grabbed Justin and pulled him underground, spraying blood everywhere. They ran through the gate, but Christian was dragged off by zombies. Austin and Stephen got on a nearby moon lander and sped away, what they didn't know was that a zombie had grabbed on to the moon lander. The zombie climbed to the top and grabbed Stephen, pulling him off and causing them both to fall. Austin could still hear Stephen's screams, even after he broke his neck on the concrete. Austin got off the moon lander at the main room and ran for the door, being chased by a pack of zombies.

He never heard the beeping as the centrifuge spun and hit him in the face, caving his skull in and taking his head clean off. Blood sprayed from his neck like a geyser as he fell to the ground, lifeless. They all reappeared in the starting room and Austin nudged his dead body with his foot. "Geez, maybe this time we can be more cautious?" They tried again and managed to reach the control room, which also held the power and the mystery box, but the power was already on. "Huh, I wonder why the power is on here and on in Der Reise, but nowhere else." Justin shrugged and guarded the doorway with his Stakeout as the others hit the box. Christian rolled a grenade down the stairs and blew the legs off of a few zombies. "Alright, we got crawlers!"

Austin was looking at the status screen for the nearby rocket. "Guys, I think we can launch the rocket if we activate these three moon landers." He pointed out all three of them on the map. "Well it looks like one of them is already activated, so I say we split up and get both at the same time. Sound good?" said Christian. The others nodded. "I and Stephen will go for the one in the junkyard, you and Justin go for the one past that gate." They split up and headed for the moon landers as the crawlers slowly followed them. Christian and Justin made it to their moon lander within minutes and activated it.

They flew off and looked down to see Austin and Stephen running for their moon lander, being chased by a horde of zombies. They watched them call for the moon lander, but nothing happened. "CRAP!" They unloaded on the zombies as Justin and Christian landed in the main room, looking behind them as the moon lander launched out of there and landed at Austin and Stephen's place. They hopped on and activated it, rocketing to the main room. "Hurry, we can reach the control room before the zombies get here!" They ran up the stairs and made it into the power room. Austin slammed his fist into the launch button and they heard a voice say over the loudspeaker "Launch sequence initiated." The rocket launched as the crawlers reached the top of the stairs.

"Come on, let's head to where the rocket was and see what's down there." The group went down the stairs and to the holding place for the rocket, finding the best thing they could ever find. "It's the pack-a-punch machine!" They each took turns pack-a-punching both weapons and setting up in the pathway to the machine. "So, shall we start the new round?" Stephen nodded and fired his Skull crusher's grenade launcher at the crawlers, turning them into a red mist. Austin and Justin kept an eye on the pack-a-punch room while Stephen and Christian guarded the pathway. It took the zombies a long time to appear for some reason, and then they learned why.

The largest horde to ever exist in any game or movie looked like a small family compared to this horde. All four of them went wide-eyed and open fired on the horde, emptying magazine after magazine after magazine, until that gun clicked empty, then they swapped for their other gun and started firing. They emptied their second guns and dropped them, pulling out their last weapons, their pistols. The last zombie took each of their last bullets to kill, but it was still alive as it fell to the ground. Justin ran at it and kicked it, snapping its neck like a twig. The world went white once again and they landed in the oddest scene ever, a Siberian outpost that held a crashed cargo ship. They shivered as the cold set in. "Why in the world would we be sent here?"

There was a flash of light and a lightning bolt hit the water, causing it to bubble as something came out of the water. That thing was George A. Romero! "OH MY GOD, HE'S A ZOMBIE?" They grabbed M14's and Olympia's and shot at him, but that was a bad idea. George roared and attacked them, swinging a stage light at them. He killed Stephen instantly, crushing his head on the rocks. The others ran to the boat, killing a zombie and opening the way to the boat. They got on the boat, but George was still chasing them. He swung at them again and missed, but when he hit the boat a shockwave of electricity emitted. Justin twitched and spazzed as the electricity struck him, causing him to fall over the railing and into the ocean. The water amplified the electricity, killing him slowly.

Austin and Christian ran upstairs and noticed the power was already on, so they ran to what looked like a rope and jumped on it, zooming back to the starting area. "Whoa, a zip line?" said Christian. While he was busy admiring the zip line, George used it and fell off, landing on Christian and breaking his spine. Austin ran for it, but the way to the nearby lighthouse was blocked so he ran for the Quick Revive machine, which was in the water on a small island. When George touched the water he suddenly calmed down and slowly headed for Austin. "I think the water calms him down, maybe we can't kill him with the weapons here. You think there's something in the box that could do the job?" Austin heard Stephen say "Yeah, the light should show you where the box is."

Austin looked up and saw the box on the top of the lighthouse. "Uh, I have no points and I see no zombies." Austin turned and saw that there were stairs behind him leading into the lighthouse. "Hey guys, I have an idea." He jumped up and grabbed the railing, pulling himself over and onto the stairs. "Hahahaha! I knew it! We can do things that we could do in real life!" He ran up the stairs, but stopped at the door. The door was a huge steel door. "What now?" said Justin. Austin looked to his left at an open window and climbed through it, coming out in a small room with stairs leading up. He walked slowly up them and saw a barricade in a doorway, half of a door and some barbed wire. Austin aimed his Olympia at the door and blew the barbed wire from it.

"Wish me luck guys!" He dove through the opening and rolled into the real lighthouse itself. He went up the spiral staircase and hopped over the desk blocking him. "Well this is easier than trying to get points." He came out on top of the lighthouse and hit the box. He got a large black sniper rifle, but he noticed that it didn't hold normal rounds. It held explosives, what looked like TNT but in bullet form. "Whoa, you think this could do the job?" "It might, let's see what else you can get." He went to the box again and got an RPK. "Hmm, this will have to do!" He took aim with the rifle and lined up the scope on George's temple. When he fired he watched the bullet slam into his temple and start flashing. Suddenly the bullet exploded, making George angrier than ever. "Uh oh."

He listened as George ran up the stairs and went to the top to see how he would get up top. George swung at each barricade, sending them flying, but they'd go back to their original position as he passed. "UH OH!" Austin ran to the zip line, but the gate on it was closed. "Here goes nothing!" He jumped over the gate and grabbed the zip line, using his gun to ride the zip line to the ship. He dropped onto the ship and watched George follow him. Austin ran to the front of the ship, but on his way there he fell in a gap and landed in the freezing cold water below. He swam to some stairs and sat there, shivering.

"Get up Austin! George is coming!" Austin shook his head. "I just want to sit here, it's so cold..." His vision started to turn black as his body failed him. Suddenly he was grabbed from behind and dragged into a warm room. "Get him next to the fire Sarah, he looks like a popsicle!" Austin's vision returned as his body grew warmer. He opened his eyes and a woman was standing over him. "Glad to see the cold didn't take ya!" Austin sat up and looked around. There were 2 other guys in the room with them. "Who are you people?" The woman replied "Oh, I'm Sarah, those two are Danny and Robert. We had another friend with us...but the zombies got him." "Oh, sorry to hear that. My name is Austin, I had three friends with me but George killed them all." Sarah covered her mouth. "Oh god...I'm so sorry." Austin shrugged. "It's fine, have you seen a zombie lately?" Sarah nodded. "We trapped him in the room next door so we could take a break." Austin looked in the room and saw a zombie tied to a table. "Well I have to kill him, sorry."

Austin shot him once with the RPK and it died. Suddenly his friends dropped to the floor behind him. Sarah and the others raised their guns. "What the heck? How'd you do that?" asked Danny. "Don't worry, those are my friends." Stephen stood up and stretched. "Huh, looks like we need a different gun to kill George." Robert nodded to the corner. "Every gun you could get from that cursed box is right there." They looked through the stockpile and noticed one gun that was definitely not a normal gun. "That's it! I'm sure of it!" Stephen picked it up, along with an MP40. "Come on, let's do this!" They all gathered weapons and Sarah led them up to a hatch that opened up to the front of the ship. George was in the water at the main area, but zombies were scaling the ship to reach them. "We'll take the zombies, you and your friend kill George!" Austin and Stephen ran for the platform with the zip line, getting ready to use it.

Suddenly the pack-a-punch machine landed on the ship. "Wait! Stephen, I'm going to pack-a-punch the explosive rifle! Hit George with that gun and I'll blow him to smithereens!" Austin ran for the machine and pack-a-punched while Stephen took aim at George. He fired off 3 shots, hitting George with each one. George stumbled and started running for the ship. "Austin, I think he's weakened but I can't put him down!" Austin slid to a stop beside Stephen and fired. He hit George right as he got to the top of the stairs. "GET DOWN!" He tackled Stephen off the second story and onto a container. The entire ship shuddered as the bullet exploded, coming close to the power of a nuke. They stood and waited for the mist to settle. When it cleared, George was on his knees.

They went up to George and aimed their guns at him. "That's a wrap!" Each and every one of them held down their triggers until their guns clicked empty. George's smoking corpse hit the ship with a thud. Their vision went white and the four friends landed in a huge crater. "Oh no, where are we now?" They climbed out of the crater and they dropped to their knees. They were on the dark side of the moon! "YOU'RE KIDDING ME?! WHY HERE?!" They stood up and looked around at the endless craters. "Well, what's the point of dropping us here?" Suddenly they heard a little girl giggle and say "Let's play a game!" Austin went pale. "Oh lord..." "Let's play tag!" Suddenly a little girl zoomed past them and Stephen dropped to the ground with a huge gash in his leg.

"AH!" Justin and Christian supported him as they hurried off. "Come on, let's see if there's a way off!" said Austin. Suddenly the little girl grew into a teenager and cut a gash in Justin's stomach as she ran by and disappeared. Austin dragged Justin as Christian helped Stephen. The teenager grew into a young woman as she slit Christian's throat and disappeared. "Austin, run! leave us!" Austin ran for his life as Stephen screamed in pain. He ran and ran and ran, until he couldn't run anymore. He fell to his knees and looked at the ground. Two feet appeared in front of him and he looked up to see a woman with long flowing black hair and dark green eyes standing in front of him. She was smiling from ear to ear as she raised a bowie knife. "Game Over!"

Austin looked back down to the ground as the knife slashed at him. He rolled sideways and jumped up, grabbing her arm and pinning her to the ground. "Tag, you're it!" She screamed at him and thrashed around, but Austin wouldn't let her up. "Sam! I know it's you! You will return my friends!" She stopped thrashing when he said her name and grew quiet. Stephen, Christian, and Justin dropped out of thin air and Sam smiled. "Game Over, you win!" They were blinded as everything went white and they landed in Austin's house. "Thank God it's over!" said Justin as he crashed on the couch.

"Uh, Austin? you got a little somethin' somethin' right here." said Stephen as he pointed to his cheek. Austin looked in the mirror and his jaw dropped. On his cheek was a lipstick mark shaped like lips. "She kissed me? and I wasn't paying attention?!" Underneath the lips was the name Sam signed in the tiniest of letters. Austin wiped his cheek clean with a towel, but the outline of it was just slightly darker than his skin color. No one would see it unless they already knew about it. One last giggle was heard from the air as Austin sat back down on the couch. "Well, shall we play?" "NO!"

**Game Over!**


End file.
